Spirit Hunters Chronicles
by Staria 007
Summary: With the Defeat of the Phantom Hunters, a Dark secret they kept hidden is release, and a war that was thought ended two-hundred years ago will now begin anew.
1. Rise of a new Darkness

A/N;This is just a preview of what to come, for this story, hope you like it.

I don't own Harry Potter and please Review.

A month after the Phantom Hunters Defeat

Just outside of one of London's Major Cemetery, a news crew is reporting about a strange event that been happening for the last few hours. "This is lindys reporting live at the Great Northern Cemetery, where there been confirmed reports of the deceased attacking the living." Lindys stopped as screams heard. "I don't believe it, there are bodies coming out of the ground. "Lindys cried out as the film crew quickly pointed into the Cemetery to confirm what the reporter just said. "The dead is coming back to life." Lindys stopped as a large number of Police officers arrive and one quickly shouted commands.

"You all heard the Order, as soon as you confirm they are dead shoot them until they are no longer moving." The Chief yelled and soon gunshots heard.

"It looks like the Police is not taking any chances, but as you can see the bullets seems to have no affects." Lindys quickly reported as the now bullet ridden dead bodies seem to be not affected. "Wait there is something flying towards us, it looks like several Military helicopter." Lindys started to report but a Police officer came up to her.

"Sorry Miss, you got to move back the Military was just ordered to use Incendiary bombs on those creatures." The Officer warned to the shock of the reporter.

"But isn't this a National Landmark?" Lindys cried out as the officer push her forward.

"I know Miss, but if you hadn't heard, this been happening all over the world, and every Government is taking no chances in stopping these creatures before they can harm more people." The officers stopped as he and those around him spotted black mists shooting out the ground and hit the incoming Helicopters causing them to explode.

"What was that?" Someone shouted, as more mists appeared and caused the cars around them to explode.

"Everyone get away from here, and leave your Vehicles!" The officer shouted and soon everyone started running from the new threat.


	2. Troubles

A/N; Just to let you know now, this part happens before chapter one, and the next chapter will explain how the Muggles reacted quickly to the threat.

Also sorry about this, I know I said I was going to start this once I am done with another story, but since I gotten the beginning of this story freesh in my mind, I thought to go ahead and start writting it before I either forget it or change parts of it.

And lastly I don't own Harry Potter and please Review.

Four Weeks after the Phantom Hunters Defeat

Hogwarts/Gryffindor Fourth Year Dorms

In the middle of the night, young messy haired Wizard suddenly awoke with a feeling of dread. "What was that?" Harry thought as he looked about thinking something was wrong in is room, when a telepathic call came.

"Harry do you feel that?" Ginny voice sounded in her husband's mind.

"Yeah I did, and I have a strong feeling we need to talk to both Headmasters." Harry urgently sent back and soon was rushing to put his clothes on.

Headmaster's Office

Two teens suddenly appeared at the door, only to be called in a second before they was about to knock. "Come in Mr. and Mrs. Potter!" Dumbledore's worried voice sounded, and the two teens quickly entered.

"Headmaster we…" Harry stopped as he spotted a young Headmaster, and an Unspeakable in the office. "I am guessing you all here for the same reason." Harry gulped as the aging Headmaster gravely nodded.

"Please have a seat St. Nick has something to report to us." Dumbledore warned and the two teens quickly comply.

With everyone seated, the Unspeakable stood up. "As you all know even though I control most of the Department of Mysteries, my main job is the Paranormal Department." St. Nick started as he looked to those in the room. "In my profession, we had been using a good number of special Magical Tools to Detect Spirit Energy, which help us to find the main Hot Spots for Spirit Activities." St. Nick stopped to see if anyone had a question, but continue when no one spoke. "Well since the Defeat of the Phantom Hunters, we been getting a slow increase of Spiritual Energy in many places we never had any Spirit Activities in, and right now the increase gotten to a point that the Energies had disabled all our Tools." St. Nick warned, as the Hunters looked worried.

"Sir, how powerful was the last reading of these Spiritual Energies?" Harry wondered as the Unspeakable looked to him.

"From our last scans, they were over two-hundred percent of a usual reading we get on Halloween, which as you may know is when Spirits are the most active." St. Nick gravely informed the now worried teen.

"St. Nick is this happening only here in England?" Ginny wondered as the Unspeakable shook his head.

"No I am afraid the Unspeakables in the other countries had just lost their Magical Tools at the same time we did, and we tried to send out our men to investigate, but unfortunately the Levels are so high, we can't personally pinpoint where they are coming from." St. Nick warned, and the aging Headmaster spoke up.

"St. Nick, did you investigate the Spiritual Energies when they started to show?" Dumbledore wondered as the Unspeakable shook his head.

"I'm afraid at that time we were working with the International Aurors in helping them to deal with the captured Phantom Hunters we couldn't spare anyone to go to those places." St. Nick regrettably informed the aging Headmaster.

When no one had anything to say, the young Headmaster spoke up. "This is strange, I can ask the former Headmaster Merlin what he thinks is causing this, and I know the school has century's worth of Documents that deals with Spirits and such." Jeffrey suggested, as the others look glad.

"Headmaster if you do that, both Harry and I will head to Spirit Realm for any information they can give us." Ginny suggested, before her husband could say anything.

"Well it look like we have a plan, I just hope this is nothing to worry about." Dumbledore gravely suggested, and with that said, everyone departed.


	3. Not so pleasant News

A/N; This story seems to be moving fast, I will probably stop to do my other stories once I am done with main part of this story done.

And lastly I don't own Harry Potter and please Review.

Gryffindor/Fourth Years Dorms

The following day, a young Wizard awoke gasping for air. "No this is bad new." Harry worriedly thought, and soon gotten a telepathically call.

"Harry…" Ginny's voice sounded in his mind, but he quickly spoke up.

"Ginny if you had experience the same thing, we need to head to the Headmaster's office now!" Harry sent back and quickly got up and dressed.

Headmaster's Office

The Headmaster expecting company called out to the door, to let his student's in. "Good…" Dumbledore stopped as he saw the worried looks from his students. "Harry, Ginny care to tell me what gotten you both upset?" Dumbledore now worriedly asked his students.

"Headmaster, we got a problem we can't go back to Spirit Realm, it should be second nature to us to go there, but somehow now we can't." Harry worriedly informed an equally worried Headmaster.

"Have you both tried to call Lady Reaper, since I know you said she will come to you when you needed help." Dumbledore wondered as the young Witch nodded.

"I tried to call Lady Reaper, but she never came." Ginny gulped as her husband nodded.

"This news is disturbing…" Dumbledore started to say, but interrupted as his Fireplace blazed up as an Unspeakable and an Auror stepped threw.

"Sorry to intrude Headmaster, but we need to talk you all now." St. Nick warned as the Headmaster nodded.

"Should I get Headmaster Jeffrey for this meeting?" Dumbledore wondered and with a nod, he sent a note with his Phoenix.

In a few minutes, the younger Headmaster stepped through the Fireplace, and he greeted everyone, the Large Auror spoke up. "Now that we are here, I got some news." Drake warned as everyone looked to him. "Thanks to Mad-eye, we found a stash of hidden scrolls at the Phantom Hunter's Headquarters in French, which I believe answers what is happening now." Drake then gulped making everyone look worried. "It appears the Phantom Hunters didn't send the Dark Spirit's to the other side, like many believe." Drake warned as the young Wizard spoke up.

"You mean the Dark Spirits our Ancestors fought two-hundred-years ago?" Harry quickly asked, and with nod, the Auror continued.

"Yes I'm afraid those are the Dark Spirits Mr. Potter." Drake gravely warned before continuing. "The Phantom Hunters actually sealed away the Dark Spirits in various areas of the world, and I'm afraid with the Hunters defeat, the Spirits are now free to continue the war that was temporary stopped many years ago." Drake finished as gasped heard about him.

"Wait if the Phantom Hunters sealed them, maybe we can get some answers from the current Phantom Hunters." Ginny quickly suggested, but the large Auror sadly shook his head.

"I personally interrogated the Leaders, and top ranking Phantom Hunters, and they all know nothing about what happen to the Dark Spirits." Drake sadly informed the young Witch. "And from the current Documents we found, we believe the Phantom Hunters whom sealed the Dark Spirits had made sure that no one know what they did, especially their fellow Hunters." Drake finished and for a while, no one spoke, since they all knew their Dark days had not ended as everyone thought.

For a few minutes, no one spoke until the elder Headmaster looked up. "Mr. Potter what do you know about the War with the Dark Spirits?" Dumbledore wondered as the young Wizard gave out a sigh.

"From what I know, it was a War that pitted Wizards, Muggles and just about every Creature on this Planet against an army of powerful Dark Spirits." Harry gravely informed everyone. "But it was the Spiritualists that made the deference, and had kept the War at a standstill for at least five-hundred years, that was until the Phantom Hunter came and quickly ended the war." Harry finished to the shock of everyone.

"So the Spiritualists were never able to fully stop the Dark Spirits?" Dumbledore worriedly asked as the two Spiritualists nodded.

"You are right Headmaster, but we probably would have lost a long time ago, if it wasn't for the Spirit Hunters of that time, which of course, they had barely made deference in the War." Harry sighed at the fact. "But still with three powerful Spirit Hunters, and those special Crystals, I think we can do a lot better then the past Hunters." Harry suggested as his Headmaster agreed.

"But still Harry, do you know what we will be facing?" Dumbledore wondered as his student look not so good.

"The main Dark Spirits armies consist of what you call

Inferis, which is created from cemeteries and battlefields." Harry warned as the large Auror spoke up.

"If they are like Inferis, the only way to get rid of them is fire right." Drake wondered as the young Spiritualist nodded.

"You are right Auror Drake, but I'm afraid there is more too it then just burning the Dead Creatures." Harry warned before continuing. "If you use fire, it must be strong enough to turn the creature into ashes within a minute, or you will be having a burning Corpses running straight at you." Harry stopped as he cringed at the thought. "But there is another way, by chopping the body to pieces, especially if you go for the legs and arms, which will stall the creature long enough to be burn." Harry stopped, as he did not feel too good at either suggestion.

"Great dealing with those creatures won't be easy, especially if the Dark Spirits are getting them from Cemeteries." Jeffrey shivered at the thought.

"I know the feeling Headmaster, and that isn't the worst of what we will be facing." Ginny warned as everyone gulped. "If you check our history around that time which deals with the Supernatural, you will know what else we are dealing with." Ginny warned as everyone paled.

"In that case, I will have the Unspeakables checking on ways to help us in this new war we are facing." A much-paled St. Nick suggested, as the large Auror spoke up.

"Even though I hate think of this, the Muggles would probably be involved even if we like it or not." Drake warned, as everyone knew it would happen. "I will contact Stephan Waters, and hopefully he will have a plan for this situation." Drake suggested and the two Spiritualists spoke up.

"Headmaster Dumbledore, I think it would be best that Ginny and I along with some students here be temporary transfer to the Spiritualists School for further training, since we would need all the capable help for this War." Harry gravely suggested, and his Headmaster agreed.

"Just give me a list of students, and I will work things out with Headmaster Jeffrey." Dumbledore suggested and with that said, they all left the office to get things moving.


	4. International Paranormal Core

A/N;The next chapter will continue from where the first chapter left off, so expect some action.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

Five Weeks after the Phantom Hunters defeat

The United Nations Building

A well dress man walking besides a large Indian sighed as they exited the building. "Great I don't believe took the Nation Leaders almost the whole day to decide what to do, after we shown the Video the Unspeakables created to fool them that we will be soon facing a Global Crises." Stephan grumbled as his large friend rolled his eyes.

"I probably wouldn't believe that soon the world would end with the undead taking over." Drake sniffed at the idea. "But still I never thought the Idea of using a Virus to explain the main cause of this Global threat." Drake suggested as they turn to an Alley.

"Well it work, and now I need to have a talk with the Ministries of Magic from all over the World." Stephen grumbled as his friend rolled his eyes.

"Stephan you know you could have done that first, since you can contact all the Ministers of Magic in your home." Drake reminded his friend.

"I know Drake, but I also knew convincing Muggles would be harder then convincing my fellow Wizards, so I knew I should try that first." Stephan suggested as they looked about before disappearing from the Alleyway.

Hogwarts/Headmasters Office

A couple days later, the Headmaster was in a meeting with some important Wizards, when he held up his hand to stop their talks, before calling out towards his doorway. "Come in everyone!" Dumbledore calmly called out, and five of his students entered, a few of them looked nervous as they looked about. "Now please have a seat, and I will tell you why I summon you here." Dumbledore kindly suggested as he conjured more chairs, and soon the newcomers seated.

Once everyone settled down, the Headmaster looked to his students. "You guys are here since we discover you all have a special talent that the new School is teaching, and because of that you all have the option to transfer there to harness this talent." Dumbledore smiled as a young Wizard nervously stood up.

"Sir this is a mistake, since I can barely can cast spells." Neville stutter out before becoming very red in the face.

"Mr. Longbottom, this is not a mistake, since we now believe that it could have been having this special talent was the cause of your problem with Magic, and this new school can help you be the Wizard you are meant to be." Dumbledore gently suggested as the young Wizard still looked unsure but agreed to try this new venture.

In all it did not take long to convince, the remaining students and they all left with their new Headmaster to be acquainted with their new school.

With the students gone, the Headmaster looked to the large Indian seated patiently in his office. "Auror Drake, are you sure about doing this?" Dumbledore worriedly asked as the Auror nodded.

"Stephan gotten the Authorization to do this from the both the Muggle and Magical World Leaders, and I also feel this way we can help keep them protected when they are off to do what they need to do to end this war before it get out of control." Drake warned as the Headmaster sighed before tying a note to his Phoenix and they waited for the answer.

It took a moment for everyone to wait for an answer, as the Headmaster looked to the door. "Come in Mr. and Mrs. Potter!" Dumbledore gently called out and his two students entered.

"Headmaster you wanted to see us?" Harry quickly asked as his Headmaster nodded.

"This is for several things, first one I gotten the Transfer of the five students done, and Headmaster Jeffrey is at the moment showing them around his school." Dumbledore kindly informed his smiling students, whom sat before him. "Now on another note, Auror Drake has something for not only for you both, also all the Spiritualists helping in this new War we will be in." Dumbledore stopped as he nodded for the Auror to begin.

"Mr. Harry James Potter and Mrs. Ginevra Potter please stand before me." Drake firmly ordered, and the two startled teens quickly stood before him. "It is my great honor to present you these Badges that will not only gives you both Diplomatic Immunity, they will allow you both take command of any type of Authority Figure you meet, when dealing with the Spirit Problems we will be having in the near future." With that said, Drake handed over two Wallets to the teens. "Oh one other thing, you both will be paid about half of an International Aurors Salary but it might change considering of how you use these Badges." Drake warned as the two teens open the wallets to see on one side a shield with the words "International Paranormal Core" and the other side a blank ID Card.

"Thank you Auror Drake but what about the ID part of the Badge?" Ginny wondered, as the large Auror grinned.

"Place your Wand on the Wallet, and state your name, and not only everything that will be needed to know about you will appear in that ID, your name will be officially be Registered to the International Aurors." Drake smiled as the two teens did as they told, and soon their picture and information was place in the Wallet.

"Auror Drake what about the Spiritualists that will be helping us in this War?" Harry wondered, as the Auror looked unsure about something but sighed as he spoke.

"Mr. Potter your Badge can create duplicates of it self, and you can hand them out to your fellow Spiritualists, but a warning don't give out Badges for no reason, I am trusting you to make sure that this Badge's purpose will be use only for this War do I make myself clear on this!" Drake warned as the young Wizard nodded.

"I understand Sir." Harry firmly said, as the large Auror nodded.

"Now that said, I believe you both are needed at your new school, and please train hard, since I believe this War we will be far worse then anything anyone seen before." Drake warned as the teens nodded before disappearing from the office.

With the teens gone, the Headmaster gave out a sigh. "Auror Drake, do you know how bad this war could get?" Dumbledore worriedly asked the large Auror.

"I saw the Documents the Phantom Hunter had on the War they help fought two-hundred years ago, and from what I read, it made all wars we saw so far look like a small skirmish." Drake warned before leaving the office, and a very pale Headmaster behind.


	5. Working with Muggles

A/N;Sory I originally planned to continue where chapter One left off, but as I started thinking about this chapter, I thought I should begin just before the events happen.

Also about the International Paranormal Core, I should explain, it is a tittle which allows the Spiritualists to work alongside the Police and the Military, which I have Harry whom had Magically age himself doing in this chapter.

And lastly I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

London's TV station

The late morning reporter sits behind his desk waiting for the signal to start, and once he gotten it, he spoke in cheery voice. "Good morning everyone, this morning in London the traffic is a bit slow, so please expect to be a little late." The reporter reported, and went on reporting things of interest to the people of London.

After reporting the Sports part of the news, the Newsman was about to stop for the day, when someone quickly place a paper before him and whispered something in his ear. "Are you sure about, this, this got to be a sick joke!" The Newsman argued but his boss appeared beside the camera and gesture for him to read the paper, and he did. "This just in, there are now reports of what appears to be unknown number of people attacking others, by jumping on their victims and biting them leaving large gaps of rip flesh." The Newsman stopped, as he felt sick, but continued. "The Police are on the scene and was force to use force to stop the attackers we have Reporter Lain on the scene." The Newsman stopped as a small TV screen came on, showing a sideways picture of the ground and sounds of screams heard. "What is going on?" The Newsman shouted as no one had a clue of what to do.

Earlier at Scotland Yard

In a large meeting room, a group of officers was talking about the strange rumors that been heard recently in the building. "Hey I heard they are making the next Night of the Living Dead movie here, that is the reason for all this craziness, it just a publicity stunt." One officer suggested as another spoke.

"Oh cool, maybe they will let us be extras I always wanted to be in the movies." Another happily suggested, making them all laugh.

"I don't I want to be in a Horror Movie." A female officer argued, but talks stopped as they quickly stood as well dress officer arrive.

"At ease men, I got some news to tell you and it not pretty." The Head Officer warned as many gulped. "Earlier this morning there been a number of attacks, and right now it is slightly increasing." The Head Officer warned making everyone gulped.

"Sir, are you telling us all the things we heard aren't part of a Movie!" One shouted as the Head Officer nodded.

"This is no movie, and I have an expert here to go into details of what you need to know." The Head Officer warned, as a twenty something messy hair young man walked in, he was wearing a black uniform with no signs of identifications.

"Hello my name is Harry Potter, and what I am going to tell you are what we know about what is happening outside this building." Harry then went into the well rehearse speech of what is causing the mess.

Once the young man was done, an officer spoke up. "Hey can't we just shoot them in the head, like in the movies?" An officer quickly asked, while getting a glare from his superior.

"I'm afraid it won't be that easy, since they have no brain activities, they won't be affect by a shot in the head." Harry warned as he took out a box. "The only way is to completely burn the body, and this here is probably the best way to deal with them." Harry stopped as he pulled out a small glass globe, which easily fit in his hand. "This Globe has a very flammable liquid which will start to burn the second it comes in contact with Air." Harry then without warning threw the Globe at the seated Officers causing them to scream as they quickly move away from the now rolling Globe. "Oh don't worry the Globe is shatter proof, that is if it is hit with this special ring, then you should be running." Harry then showed a normal silver ring with a plain round top. "All you need to do is tap the round part of the ring to the glass and throw it at the creatures, but to warn you, you have a ten seconds window before the glass breaks and spilling the liquid." Harry stopped as a young officer picked up the Globe.

"What is this Liquid?" The Officer wondered as the young man shrugged.

"I don't really know, all I know it will be affective against the creatures." Harry stopped as the phone rang, and the Head Officer picked it up and paled as he listened and hung up.

"We got a problem, a Squad of Officers had confronted the creatures at the Great Northern Cemetery, but is now on the run, especially when something blew up some Military Helicopters and then started blowing up the Vehicles around them." The Head Officer looked to the worried young man.

"I don't know what that was, but I will have some of my men with some gadgets that should protect you all." Harry stopped to look at the worried officers. "Don't worry I'm sure we will stop those creatures and what ever that was had attack the other Officers?" Harry then started to leave, since this was all he came to do.

RAF Airfield

After he checked in, the young Wizard looked to some light armor cars with a mounted Machine gun on top the being loaded onto several large Transport Helicopters, when voice got his attention. "Are you Mr. Harry Potter?" A Soldier asked as he walked up to the young Wizard and saluted.

"I am him, and please I don't have a Rank, I am just here as an Advisor and to help in anyway I can?" Harry suggested as the soldier relax a bit. "But now, what do we have to help the Civilians?" Harry wondered as the soldier looked to the Helicopters.

"We got two light Armor Trucks ready, and they are armed with a Heavy Machine Gun, and a Flamethrower." The Solder informed the nodding Wizard. "We also got twenty heavily arm troops in each Helicopter, we can easily call for more if we need too." The Soldier suggested as the young Wizard look glad.

"Well I don't think we need more then forty troops, but I am glad we can call for back up if we need too." Harry stopped as he notice some boxes before the entrance of both Helicopters. "Are those from the International Police Headquarters? " Harry wonder as the solder nodded.

"I believe they are we were just waiting for you to personally show us what they are." The Soldier quickly informed the young Wizard.

"Well those are special exploding Bullets, which could be fired in those heavy Machine guns, so I would suggest that you replace your normal bullet with those since they will have no trouble tearing apart the creatures we will be facing." Harry firmly suggested as the soldier gulped.

"Sir I am wondering if the creatures we are fighting are really the Undead." The soldier nervously asked.

"I am afraid that the enemies we are facing are the Undead, which can't be killed easily, that is why you need the Flamethrowers and exploding Bullets." Harry warned as the soldier gulped.

"I will have the Bullets replace on transit to the park that is closest to the Targeted Cemetery." The soldier quickly assured the young Wizard.

"Well then I am glad you will be putting those Bullets to a good use, but since I am here, care to give me a lift to the Cemetery?" Harry wondered, and the soldier nodded as he walked the young Wizard to one of the Helicopters.


	6. First Contact

A/N; This chapter I had a little fun before doing the Cemetary part for the next one.

And lastly I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

High above London

A young Wizard sitting behind the pilot looked startled as the second Transport Helicopter that was flying beside him rear off. "Hey where are they going?" Harry spoke into his radio.

"They are heading into the City to help the Local Authorities who is now fighting the Creatures." The Pilot answered as they continue flying.

"Oh I am guessing it is just us to deal the ones in the cemetery?" Harry guess as the Pilot nodded.

"You guys will probably meet up with some Law Enforcements that is still there, but other then that you are on your own." The Pilot warned as the young Wizard accepted it.

"I guess it can't be help, but have you heard any news of any other Cemeteries that is having this problem?" Harry wondered as the soldier next to him answered.

"None that is here we are aware of, and we should have some early warning with all the special sound equipment we left at every Cemetery in England." The soldier answered as the Pilot interrupted.

"We will soon be landing at the Park you guys better get the truck ready so you can ride it out the second we land." The Pilot suggested and his two passengers thank him before leaving to head to the back of the Helicopter.

As the Helicopter made its approach, and the troops seated in the spacious back part of the truck, a voice sounded over the Mike in the Truck. "We got a problem the baseball game still being played and the Home Team is losing." The Pilot voice warned as groans sounded a about the inside of the truck as money was being pass. "But on another note, there is the undead just outside the fence, and you all well see action sooner." With that said, the troops got their weapons ready and got ready for a fight.

As everyone prepare, the Driver of the truck turn to his passenger. "Hey Potter do you have some gun Training?" The Soldier quickly asked as the young Wizard nodded.

"I had been train from light to heavy arms so I can handle anything." Harry smiled looking glad that part of his Afterlife Training was with various guns for target practice.

"Well then get on the Gun Torrent on top of the Truck and let's see you in action." The Soldier suggested as he open the back door of the cab they were in. "Just go up that ladder to the side, and you will find yourself in the Gun Torrent." The soldier quickly informed the young Wizard, as he pointed to the Ladder just outside the door. "Oh one more thing, once you are behind the gun, and see the back of the Helicopter opening you better brace yourself, since I don't think the Pilot is planning to land." The soldier warned, and with wide-eyes, the young Wizard quickly climbed the short ladder, and opened the hatched to find himself in the Gun Torrent.

"Please Merlin let that guy be joking," Harry thought as the back of the Helicopter door opened, and the truck engines sounded. "Oh boy he wasn't…." It was all Harry could say, as the truck rocketed forward, causing him to slammed into the thick padding behind him.

Outside the Helicopter was just ten feet from the ground when the large truck shot out of it back and landing onto the grass, and then tearing into the ground as it stopped before hitting the back of the Ballpark. "Potter what are you doing, the Undead are not going to wait for you to shoot them." The Driver's voice sounded over the intercom.

"Blasted driver, is he going to kill us all, and to make things worse he didn't even warn me about the controls on this thing." Harry grumbled as he fumbled over the controls to turn the gun, luckily for him, the controls were easier then it looked. "Well then you want to see me in action you got action." Harry thought while aiming the gun and fired at an Undead, and to his surprise, he blown away half of body, but the bottom part was still walking. "Great I need to aim lower, just below the belt should do it." Harry thought and again fired the gun, causing the next Undead to blow apart.

"Well done Potter, lets see if you can do that a couple hundred more times." The Driver shouted out of his window.

"Great I think I will ask Drake to give me a Rank, so I have at less some respect." Harry thought as he put the gun on Auto Fire and blew apart a group of Undead.

Luckily for the young Wizard, there was not many of the Undead, and he sighed in relief as he removed his hands from the gun. "Potter, get down here, so my main Gunner can show you how to shoot!" The Driver shouted, and with a groan, the young Wizard climbed down the ladder, to meet a young soldier.

"Is he always like that?" Harry wondered as the soldier shrugged.

"I don't know what you mean, from what I heard he was impress with you gunmanship." The soldier grinned before climbing up the ladder.

Impress…" Harry thought, but the driver quickly got his attention.

"Potter, get back in here so we can go!" The Driver shouted, and the young Wizard quickly complied.

As the young Wizard buckled himself in, he notice some soldiers talking to the ball players and Audiences. "What is going on over there?" Harry wondered as the driver looked across the field.

"Nothing much, I just had my men warn the Civilians of the danger, and have them return home before more Undead shows up." The driver suggested as he drove the truck towards the bases to pick up the soldiers and then drove off.


	7. Battle in the Cemetery

A/N; Sorry for the delay, I had some trouble writing this chapter.

Also the next chapter I was thinking about a scene from High School of the Dead, where the poeple weren't too happy with how the Government delt with the Undead, and I am thinking of adding it to my story.

And lastly I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

The ride to the cemetery was a smooth trip, and every now and then, the young Gunner would trade with the young Wizard to take pot shots at an Undead or two, and right now, both tied. "Great Potter you are good, I could never blast the entire Undead like you had been doing." The young Soldier voice sounded over the intercom.

"It is because you not aiming just bellow the belt, which is where I always shoot them." Harry informed the young Soldier.

"It is easy for you to say that, I am not a good Marksman like you are." The young Soldier argued as the truck driver interrupted them.

"Alright Kids, we are nearing the Cemetery, but we now got a problem what ever took out the Military Helicopters and those Vehicles might take us out too." The Driver warned as he stropped the truck just yards before that last burning Vehicle on the street.

"No problem, I have this nifty Device, which coats the truck with an Electric Charge, that should kill the Virus before it destroys the truck." Harry lied as he picked up his backpack and rolled down the window to attach a small black box to the side of the truck, and for a few seconds the widows glow light blue before fading away.

"What did you do, and is that similar to a Force field you see in the movies?" The Driver wondered as the young Wizard shook his head.

"Sorry that won't stop bullets, but it should stop bugs from sticking to the truck." Harry joked as the Driver nodded as he drove the truck pass the burning Vehicles.

"That all right, I just don't want to see my pride and joy blown up before her time." The driver then cringe as Dark Mist hit the truck, but only to dissipate as it hit the armor. "Well Mr. Potter you now earned your keep, and keep this up, I might ask my superior to assign you to me on your next mission." The Driver grinned, while the young Wizard gave out a silent gulp as he remembered flying out of a Helicopter with this crazy driver.

"I will be looking forward to our next venture." Harry lied as the driver stopped at the entrance of the Cemetery, and switch on his intercom.

"Alright kids group one secure the street and the rest head into the Graveyard, and remember if it looks dead shoot to disable their arms and legs, since your weapons will not do much damage!" The Driver firmly warned as the back of the truck opened and the twenty soldiers rushed out to do their assignments.

With the soldiers busy, the young Wizard opened the door, but stopped by the driver. "Potter where do you think you are going especially without any weapons?" The Driver firmly asked as the young Wizard sighed.

"Actually I do have this gun." Harry started as he pointed to his gun holster. "And what I am doing is going to find the area where the Viruses are the most concentrated, so I can eliminate them before they can create more Undead." Harry firmly informed the Driver.

"Sorry Potter I am ordered to keep you close and safe by both your Commander Drake and my Superior Officer." The Driver warned as the young Wizard groaned.

"Fine but how are going to do this?" Harry wondered as the Driver started his truck.

"Just point the way, and I will handle the travel arrangements." The Driver suggested as the young Wizard nodded as he took out a square device with numbers and an Arrow in a glass window.

"The Virus Emit an unknown type of Radiation, that is safe for the Living, but to dead Flesh, you saw the results." Harry grimly informed a cringing Driver.

"So that thing will point us to where the Virus is, and how are you going to destroy it?" The Driver wondered as the young Wizard took out a silver sphere.

"This is a special bomb that emits high levels of ultra violet light, so bright it could penetrate anything up to ten feet, and most importantly kill the Virus." Harry informed the driver, while silently thanking the Unspeakables for creating these Gadgets, which holds their Spiritual Powers.

"And that will stop the dead from becoming Undead?" The Driver wondered as the young Wizard nodded.

"Well at least the ones that are still in the ground, I'm afraid we still need to deal the ones walking about." Harry warned, but before the Driver could say anything, a worried voice sounded on the Intercom.

"Sir over by the Mausoleums, I think I saw some of their doors shaking!" The Gunner quickly informed the Driver.

"Shoot this is bad, there are probably more bodies in those buildings then in the ground!" The Driver warned as he looked to the numerous Mausoleums around them. "Potter you better change with the Gunner, so he can man the Flamethrower." The Driver quickly suggested as the young Wizard nodded and rushed to the back of the cab.

In no time a metal backpack removed from a special compartment, which the young Gunner put on, and with nuzzle in hand was ready to do battle. "Potter you better watched our backs while we do some house cleaning." The Driver warned as he and the Gunner went to a Mausoleum, where he shot the lock and kicked the door open, within seconds the Gunner shot a continuous flame into the building before both retreated back as burning bodies poured out of the door.

Back at the truck, the young Wizard felt sick as he saw the burning bodies, which luckily for the Living fell to the ground just feet from the door. "That is one building down and a couple dozen more to go." Harry heard the Driver spat, as he and the Gunner went to another building to continue their grim task of removing the Undead.

The trek through the cemetery was a slow one, as driver and gunner not only had to shift through all the buildings they had to bring the truck with them so they could have cover fire.

Several hours pass as the young Wizard sighed since he could clearly see the main Gate to the cemetery from where he sat. "Great clearing all the Mausoleums is taking too long!" Harry argued but knew this was the best way to stop the Undead before they become a threat to the Living. "If only I could use my Spiritual Powers." Harry stopped as he spotted a column of black light far from him. "That must be what the Dark Spirits is using to create the Undead." Harry quickly thought but soon groaned as he realized he still was too far from the Dark Light to destroy it. "Great I doubt the driver would let me go." Harry groaned as the driver and gunner return to move the truck pass the buildings they cleared.

With the driver back, the young Wizard took a chance to ask him something. "Sir, I think we are close to the Virus, maybe a couple buildings or so further into the Cemetery." Harry quickly spoke into the Intercom, getting the driver attention.

"If we are that close, I guess I will have my men deal with the rest of the buildings." The driver suggested before picking up a radio to send out orders to his men that was scatter about the cemetery.

With the Flamethrower handed over to another Soldier, the young Wizard took his place by the driver side and headed further into the Cemetery. "Potter, how much further is it?" The Driver wondered as the young Wizard checked his box.

"The main source of the Virus is over by that large statue of the Angel." Harry quickly informed the driver, as he spotted the statue behind a building, it was incase in black light.

"Then it should take us just seconds to reach it." The Driver suggested as he punch the gas, to speed up the truck, but as they gotten around the building they met with well more then hundreds of the undead. "Great I we are in trouble!" The driver spat as the gunner shot hundreds of rounds into the group of the undead sending pieces of body parts flying everywhere.

"Great I need to get to the Virus, this is getting far worse then we imagine!" Harry warned as the driver turned to him.

"And how are you getting to the statue, with all the Undead between us and it?" The Driver warned as the young Wizard looked about for an easy escape.

"Oh don't worry I will find away." It was all Harry said, before he quickly opened the door and dashed out.

"Potter you better get back in here now!" The Driver shouted but the young wizard was long gone, as he disappeared around the nearby building.

With the Wizard out of sight, the Driver turned on his Intercom. "Hey can you see Potter?" The Driver quickly called into his Intercom.

"No I lost sight of him when he went around the building!" The Gunner quickly informed the driver as he continued pouring rounds of bullets into the undead.

"Great Potter will get us in serious trouble if he gets hurt." The driver grumbled as he back up the truck as the slowly decreasing Undead got too close.

Once he ran around the corner of the building, the young Wizard became transparent and soon was up in the air, watching the undead blow apart. "Wow it's a good thing the bullets has a Duplication spell on it, or the gunner would have run out by now." Harry smiled, as he also knew that there was another spell to make anyone using the special Bullets not notice the amount they just fired. "Great I better get going there are still a large number of unopened graves, for the Dark Spirit to take over." Harry thought as he flew over the Undead and pointed his finger at the statue. "Spirit Gun!" Harry shouted as he poured all his powers into the spell, and a bright beam shot out of his hand and slammed into the statue, dispersing the Dark Light, and causing a large explosion of a very bright light.

Back in the truck, both Gunner and Driver had to cover their eyes as the large statue before them vanished in a very bright light before the light vanished leaving behind an untouched statue. "Did Potter do it?" The Driver thought, before an urgent call got his attention.

"Sir, I see Potter he is unconscious by the second building to our left!" The Gunner quickly warned as the Driver spotted the young Wizard.

"Give me cover fire, I going to get him!" The Driver shouted before rushing out of the truck, and praying the young man was not badly hurt.

Bits of bodies flew pass the driver as he made his run, and luckily it took moments before reaching the unconscious Wizard. "Potter you better be awake, since I will make sure our next meeting will cost you." The driver warned as he bent down to check his charge. "Great he is unconscious and now I got no choice but to carry his dead weight." The Driver grumbled as he took hold of an arm and placed it around his neck. "Wow Potter is lighter then I thought." The Driver thought as he rushed back to the truck with the Undead blasted around him.

It took twice as long to reach the truck, and with the unconscious Wizard in the passenger seat, the Driver turned on the Radio. "This is Alpha Squad, The package has been delivered, and I repeat the package has been delivered." The Driver quickly spoke in the radio.

"This is Base Alpha you have twenty minutes before we send our welcoming gifts, so you better get everyone out of there." A voice warned and the Driver gulped as he switched his radio to another station. "Alright kids, we are heading out so don't be late." The driver warned before starting the truck and took off.

The trip to the main gate was a fast one, even with making a number of quick stop to pick up some soldiers, and once the driver got the last of his men, he spoke into his Intercom. "Alright kids, the base are delivering their gifts, so we might have a show soon." The Driver quickly informed his men, as he drove the truck several blocks away from the cemetery.

After stopping the truck on a raised street, the driver and his man got out of the truck to watch two streaks of vapor clouds slammed into the Cemetery, almost instantly the whole cemetery was in flames. "That should temporary take care of our undead problem." The driver thought before bowing his head at the all the souls that would be forgotten thanks to the burning of their Headstones and Mausoleums.

After a moment of silence, the Driver and his men return to the park and back onto the Transport Helicopter, where they quickly head towards their base.


	8. Mix Feelings

A/N; I had plan to add more to this chapter, but I felt this would be enough for now.

And lastly I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

Hogwarts Hospital Wing

A young Wizard slowly awoke with a weight on his chest, startled he opened his eyes to see red hair. "Hmm there is not enough hair for Ginny or Lillian, and then it must be Rose." Harry smiled, but wondered how she got in here, when the Healer appeared.

"Mr. Potter I see you are awake." Pomfrey firmly said, as she did some scans on her patient.

"Madam Pomfrey how did I get here and why is Rose sleeping on me?" Harry wondered as he looked to the Healer.

"Your parents brought her since she was a bit fussy, and wanted her daddy." Pomfrey smiled at the little over one year old girl sleeping peacefully on her father. "And as why you are here, Auror Drake brought you here, after rescuing you from a Muggle Hospital." Pomfrey then gave a slight cringe of the thought of being in a non Wizard Hospital.

"Ok so when can I leave here?" Harry wondered as a large Indian stepped in.

"Mr. Potter I am glad to see you are up." Drake firmly informed the young Wizard, before turning to the Healer. "Madam Pomfrey can Mr. Potter leave, we need to talk." Drake warned as the Healer nodded.

"I don't see any reasons to keep Mr. Potter so he can go." Pomfrey firmly informed the large Auror before leaving the room.

Hallways

After changing his clothes, the young Wizard walked beside the Large Auror while holding his still sleeping daughter. "Auror Drake what is it, did I do something wrong?" Harry worriedly asked as the Large Auror shook his head.

"No Mr. Potter you done everyone well and the Muggles have no clear clue of what really happen in the Cemetery." Drake assured his young charge. "But I'm afraid we got some problems the main one is with several countries that refuses our help, and another is with Close minded Muggles whom is making our jobs harder then it is." Drake spat as the reached a room, which held numerous TV's on.

"Wow I thought it would take sometime before you could get Muggle Tech working here?" Harry asked, as he looked amazed.

"Actually Mr. Potter it was thanks to you changing the Wards, we were able to get Muggle things to work." Drake started as he pointed to a screen. "I think you better listened to this." Drake warned as the young Wizard looked to the TV screen.

On the small TV, a news Reporter is reporting the news just outside a Military Base. "This is Lindy reporting from RAF Airfield where groups of protesters are strongly against the devastating destruction of a well known Cemetery." Lindy stopped as a protester rudely grabbed her mike.

"This is an outrage the Government is covering their tracks by telling us this so call natural Virus is the cause of the Undead!" The person spat into the camera. "I know for sure that it was Government who created the Virus, and for some unknown reason release it on us!" The person then screamed as Police officers grabbed him and partially carried him away, as the Reporter continue.

"Sorry about that, there seems to be some people here that has their own opinions of what is causing the Undead to rise, and will not believe what the Government had just announced." Lindys stopped as a shout behind her made her turn around.

"The second coming of Christ is upon us, and because of that we must prepare for the end of the world, and let God do what is needed to remove the unclean!" A person in a priest outfit yelled as he held out a bible.

"Boy he sounds like we should let the undead roam about unsupervised." Lindys reported as she looked back to the camera. "But please I am sure they are all wrong, and what our Government is doing is the right thing." Lindys warned as she continued reporting.

With that said, the young Wizard looked to the large Auror. "Sir I have a bad feeling this could turn ugly." Harry warned as the large Indian agreed.

"You are right Mr. Potter there will be Muggles out there that will strongly believe those who conspire against the Government." Drake spat at the thought. "But I am sure we can convince them that they are wrong before things do turn ugly." Drake suggested as the young gulped

"I hope you are right, but what is the other problem?" Harry wondered as the Auror gestured him to sit, and both sat facing each other.

"As you were told earlier, there are some countries that are refusing our help, and had taking matter into their own hands." Drake reminded the young Wizard.  
"The countries are the ones run by dictators whom rule their country with an iron fist right?" Harry wondered as the Auror nodded.

"That is right Mr. Potter, and they had threatened us if we set foot in their country, we would be immediately shot, and because of that we have our hands tied." Drake sadly warned, as the young Wizard looked worried.

"Sir, do you know what is happening in those counties?" Harry worriedly asked as the Auror nodded.

"We gotten Muggle Pictures from their Spy Satellites and from what we can see, after two days of fighting the Undead, not only they have lost many of their major cities, a very small number of survivors are pouring into the neighboring countries." Drake gravely informed a shock Wizard.

"How did the countries quickly lost their battles?" Harry quickly asked as the Auror sighed.

"I have a strong feeling the Dark Spirits knew those countries were not protected by the Spiritualists, and had revived all the dead in their cemeteries, which quickly overpowered their Military." A much-paled Drake suggested as the young Wizard gulped.

"This is not good, those countries is now a breeding ground for the Undead, since the Dark Spirits will have a field day creating more Undead from the recently killed Muggles." Harry spat as he looked to the Auror. "Can we do anything for those countries?" Harry wondered, as the Auror shook his head.

"I'm afraid there is now way to many Undead to deal with, and the Muggle Governments did launch some Missiles to deal with the greatly increasing number of the Undead, but so far none of them had hit their mark." Drake gravely warned, as the young Wizard looked lost in his thought.

"Then what are we going to do now?" Harry wondered as the large Auror sighed.

"For you Mr. Potter and the other Spiritualists whom had helped the Governments deal with the Undead for the last few days, a well deserve vacation until the Dark Spirits make their moves again." Drake suggested but held up his hand to silence the young Wizard protest. "You guys need the rest, since we don't know when the Dark Spirits will strike again, and that is an Order." Drake warned as he stood. "I know it hard for you to just sit there and do nothing, while the world is in trouble, but I am afraid there is nothing we can do for those countries." Drake firmly informed a defeated Wizard. "So for now focus on your family, since this is all you can do right now." Drake calmly suggested before leaving the room.

With the Auror gone, the young Wizard sighed knowing the Auror was right. "I guess I have no choice but to do as he suggested." Harry thought as he smiled at his youngest daughter in his arms, and then left the room to find the rest of his family.


	9. A Grim's Calling

A/N; I had another idea for Lillian's departure, since this one was easier to write, I decided to stick with it.

The next chapter will be another battle with the Undead, and more about what is happening out in the world.

And lastly I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

Hogwarts Hallways

After meeting with the large Auror the young Wizard decided to walked about his old school before heading back to the his new one, but stopped as a not so friendly voice got his attention. "Potter…" Draco started, but found his voice to have left him, when his lips kept moving but no sound came from them.

"Well then Mr. Malfoy have a nice day." Harry grinned as he walked away, while his former classmate threw a silent tantrum.

After the short meeting, the young Wizard headed to the entrance to the school, where to his surprise to see his parents and daughter walking. "Hello mom, dad, and my dear cousin." Harry smiled as his family hugged him.

"Harry you had us worried, since you were out for two days." Lilly quickly informed her son.

"Sorry I didn't know what ever the Dark Spirits was using would give me Spiritual Energy, especially the amount I think I gotten to take me out that long." Harry surmised as his worried mom checked him over.

"Well that is in the past son, but I am surprise Rose didn't wake you last night, since she wouldn't stop crying until she was on your stomach." James added as he smiled at the still sleeping child.

"Well Rose seems to like me a lot, next to her mother." Harry smiled, but before anyone could say anything, a familiar presence appeared everyone turned to a misty looking Dark Robe figure.

"Lady Reaper!" The entire family cried out.

"Mr. Potter I don't have much time to explain, but I am here to take Lillian to the Afterlife to awaken all of her powers." Lady Reaper warned the young Wizard before looking to the young Witch. "Lillian if you come with me, I don't know when you will be able to return, but if you do, Lord Kami thinks you might be able to break the Barrier the Dark Spirits place between the Living Realm and the Afterlife with you new found powers." Lady Reaper warned as the young Witch gulped.

"I have no choice do I." Lillian gulped as she looked to the Reaper. "Then I will go with you." Lillian stopped as she fell foreword, and into her grandparent's arms, as her Spirit floated to the Grim. "Dad, say bye to mom for me." Lillian cried as she stood beside the Grim.

"Wait Lady Reaper please tells us when my daughter will be back?" Harry quickly begged as the Grim looked to him.

"I'm afraid the Barrier that is blocking our Realms is affecting the Time deference, so it could take weeks to months before Lillian could return." Lady Reaper warned, but before she could say anything, her body started to fade. "Great Lord Kami is losing his hold on the hole he made in the Barrier, I'm afraid we must go now." Lady Reaper warned as she took hold on her charge.

"Lillian please gets back to us soon!" Harry cried out, as his daughter Spirit disappeared with the Grim.

With the Grim and young Spirit gone, the now teary eye young Wizard looked to his unmoving daughter. "I guess we should put Lillian's body somewhere where it will be safe until she come back." Harry sadly suggested as his parents agreed.

"We have a spare room, we can Ward for her protection." James sadly suggested, as his wife agreed.

"Dad you do that, and I will tell Headmaster Jeffrey what happen, and then I will tell our friends." Harry sadly suggested and with everyone, in agreement they left the entrance.


	10. Hospital Siege Part 1

A/N; Here is part one, I need more time for the second part.

Also about the last chapter, I couldn't think of a name for the Driver, and for this chapter I am calling him Sergeant Mills, whom is in charge of the task force that was created in England to deal with the Undead problem.

And lastly I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

Three Weeks Later

Royal London Hospital/First Floor

On a surprising slow morning at the Hospital, with the Doctors and Nurses were making their daily rounds, they were startled as many of their machines exploded as Dark Mists poured into the hallways. "What is going on here?" One of the Doctors shouted as he looked about at the panicky patients.

"Sir what is that over there in the mists?" A Nurse quickly asked as human figures slowly walked out of the mist fill hallways.

"No it can't be the Undead are here!" A patient yelled causing everyone to panic more.

"Everyone get out of this hospital floor, and make sure all patients and families on this floor had evacuated!" The Head Doctor yelled to his staff, before heading to the elevators.

"Sir what are you going to do" A Nurse quickly asked as the doctor got into the elevators.

"We got patients on the top floors that can't be move I will help the staff upstairs to barricade the floors so they can be safe until help arrives." The Head Doctor quickly informed everyone as the doors closed.

The Spiritual Academy of Magic/Headmaster's Office

The Headmaster was enjoying a quiet morning, when his instruments across him went crazy. "That is the he Wards for the World Monitoring Room." Jeffrey gulp know that alarm would only sounded when the news spoke of Undead or the Paranormal. "Great this has to happen when we lost a very powerful Spiritualist." Jeffrey grumbled as he quickly left his office.

Monitoring Room

In a room full of TVs showing reporters from all over the world, the Headmaster pale as they all talked about Undead attacks on their Major Hospitals. "This is not good." It was all Jeffrey could say, as other Spiritualists entered the room, he turned on them. "Alright everyone, head to your assigned countries, and let's hope we can end this before it gets out hand." Jeffrey gravely suggested as the paled Spiritualists nodded as they touch a pendant around their necks and vanished leaving a messy hair young Wizard behind.

"Um Headmaster was my transfer to another country approved?" Harry worriedly asked as his Headmaster shook his head.

"I'm sorry Mr. Potter, we can't assign you to another country yet, and you know countries were chosen for each Spiritualist by their birth place." Jeffrey reminded his charge.

"If that so, why was Ginny assigned to French?" Harry argued as his headmaster sighed.

"Because she could work with their Coven, which only works with Female Spiritualists, and please stop arguing and go." Jeffrey firmly commanded, and the young Wizard vanished. "Great that Potter really doesn't want to work with Military again." Jeffrey sighed as he felt a headache forming. "Well it can't be help, since everyone who is important to him, wants him to stay here in this country." Jeffrey sighed as he sat down, and focus on the news from London.

Royal London Hospital/Parking Lot

Within half an hour after getting the reports of the Undead, a large Military tent was place in the parking lot of the large Hospital, where soldiers were working on setting up their equipment. "Hurry up with those boxes we need this command base set up before we confront the Undead." The Officer in charge shouted, as another voice got his attention.

"Hey Sergeant Mills, I see you are still as commanding as always." Harry smiled as the officer turned on him.

"Potter glad to see you awake after I hauled your dead carcass out of the Cemetery." Mills grumbled as the young Wizard ignore his outburst.

"So what is going on here, I thought you guys would immediately storm the Hospital by now?" Harry wondered as the Officer shook his head.

"There are still Civilians in the Hospital, so we need to make plans for their safety while trying to get them out alive." Mills warned as the young Wizard understood.

"Do we know where the Undead and the Civilians are?" Harry wondered as the Officer lead him into the tent where some tables and chairs were set up.

"We do, from the phone calls we been getting, from the third and upper floors, all the doctors and capable patients had barricaded themselves, stopping the Undead on the second floor." Mills calmly informed his charge, while showing him a map of the hospital. "But there is a problem, the mists that had invaded their Hospital seems to be slowly eating away at all their attempts to block the Undead, which is how they lost the second floor." Mills warned as the young Wizard nodded.

"That is not good, what sort of weapons do you have?" Harry wondered as the officer pointed to the side.

"The standard Automatic Riffles, hand guns, and those glass spheres the International Police sent us a while back." Mills listed as he sighed. "It is too bad we can't bring the Heavy Machine gun, it would make the clearing of the Undead go faster." Mills grumbled as his charge grin.

"Actually I just found out the International Police Labs just perfected their Exploding Bullets for the small arms." Harry smiled, as did the officer. "I'm afraid the new Bullets may not be as powerful then the one used on the Heavy Machine Gun, but it will cause far mare damage then normal Bullets." Harry warned as the officer understood.

"Well any improvements in the Bullets are better then nothing, since right now our standard Bullets are just making Swiss cheese out of the Undead, which unfortunately does not even affect their movements at all, unless we get a lucky shot that breaks their arms and legs bones." Mills spat as the young Wizard stepped outside for a second, only to return carrying a large box.

"These Bullets should cover all the Weapons you have here, and with them we can probably finish this mission before lunch." Harry happily suggested as the officer peak into the box.

"I will have these Bullets immediately distributed among my men." Mills suggested and took the box to place it with the Weapons. "Oh by the way Potter, you will owe me big time for hauling your sorry carcass out of the Cemetery." Mills warned as the young Wizard gulped.

"Would lunch at a restaurant of your choice do?" Harry quietly asked, as the officer gave it a thought.

"Yes that will do for starters, but I will need more from you alright!" Mills firmly warned as other officers came in and they all started making plans.


	11. Hospital Siege Part 2

A/N; Sorry for the Cliffy, I need to do some time to think of how I am going to end this three part chapter.

And lastly I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

Royal London Hospital/Parking Lot

The Planning went fast, and everyone decided to use three smaller Transport Helicopters to land on the Hospital Helipad on the roof to evacuate the Patients and doctors, while the Special Forces enter the entrance to take care of the undead.

With the planning over and everyone got to their position, the young Wizard looked to the Sergeant. "Sir, can I borrow one of your spare Riffles?" Harry wondered as the older man nodded.

"Fine, but next time you have to bring something other then your handgun!" Mills firmly suggested as the young Wizard nodded before grabbing a Riffle, and loaded it with a clip of exploding Bullets.

"Wow it's been an awhile using this type of Firearms, I do hope I remember what end the bullet comes out." Harry joked, as the Sergeant gave him a glare.

"Potter maybe I should take that gun from you, until I know you can use it!" Mills firmly warned as he made a grab for the gun

"Hey I was only kidding, I know this gun well enough to take it apart and put it together in working order." Harry quickly explained while moving away from the Sergeant.

"Potter next time don't joke around with us when dealings with the Guns." Mills glared as they left the tent and waited for the Helicopters to arrive before making their move.

In less then fifteen minutes, three Helicopters landed in the parking lot, where one quickly picked up some soldiers and flew up to the roof, where the Helipad is located.

Top Floor

After getting a phone call, groups of doctors were herding some patients to the stairs where, a group of Soldiers awaited them. "Doctor, do you know how many patients you have here?" A Soldier quickly asked as a doctor step aside to allow the patients to follow the other soldiers up the stairs.

"We have fifty on this floor, and maybe a little over a hundred more all together, but we got many that is bedridden, and won't be able to leave their rooms." The Doctor warned as the soldier nodded.

"We can take ten patients at a time, to a nearby Hospital that is guarded with Soldiers, and with three helicopters, I am sure we can evacuate everyone that can be moved in a few hours." The Soldier suggested, as he doctor looked worried.

"What about the bedridden Patients?" The doctor quickly asked as the soldier sighed.

"I will leave some arm men to guard the floors with the bedridden patients, and hopefully the soldiers on the first floor will take care of the Undead before the patients are threaten." The Soldier stop talking as yells sounded far bellow the stairs.

"The Barricade to the second floor is almost gone we need to move the patients up to higher floors." Someone yell up the stairs.

"Great I was hoping for more time!" The Soldier grumbled as the doctor looked to him.

"We can make all the time we need, since we already set obstacles aside for each floor." The Doctor started as the soldier looked to him. "The obstacles are place in a way, so all we need to do is push them down the stairs to block the next floor, the second the floor is evacuated." The Doctor quickly informed the Soldier.

"That is a pretty good plan, and it will buy us some time." A very impress soldier smiled while gesturing the doctor to head up to the Helipad, while he and a number of soldiers separated to see what they could do to help.

First Floor

Groups of soldiers went into the main doors with guns blazing, causing a group of undead to blow apart, and clearing the way. "Potter you better get that Virus detector ready, so we will know where they are!" Mills barked as the young Wizard looked to his black box.

"Actually I believe the main source of Virus is located in the Morgue, since that is where all these Undead is coming from." Harry gravely suggested as the Sergeant gulp.

"I was hoping that wasn't the case Potter." Mills snapped at the young Wizard before looking to his men. "All right kids, let's split up, and I will lead one group to the Morgue, while the rest of you check each floor to clear away the Undead." Mills commanded and soon they all separated.

First Floor Stairs

A small group of soldiers looked down the dim lit stairway, which seems to go down forever. "Sergeant Mills, would it be better if we use the Elevator?" Harry wondered as the Sergeant shook his head.

"That will be a bad idea, since there could be a ton of Undead waiting just outside the Elevator doors." Mills warned as they descended down. "The stairs will be safer, since it will have more room for us to move, and we can see what is ahead of us." Mills stopped as two of his men fired four shots which completely blew apart two Undead, as they were seen walking up the stairs. "See this way we have a clear shot of any Undead coming our way." Mills then led the group further down.

Basement Level

After walking down several flights of stairs, and taking out several more Undead, the group of soldiers stopped before a door. "According to the map, this door leads to the Labs, and then the Morgue, so lets be prepare just incase there is more Undead waiting for us." Mills gravely warned and his soldiers quickly ready their weapons.

Within seconds the small group of soldiers entered the room, and froze as they spotted a large number of doctors, they all were bloody, and walked aimlessly about the room. "My god, the Virus turned the recently killed doctors into the Undead!" A soldier cried out, almost instantly the Undead started for the soldier.

"You fool they all are now alerted to us!" Mills scolded as they all switch to automatic fire, and blasted the group of Undead, which luckily for them did not stand a chance against their onslaught.

Within a minute of firing their weapons, the Sergeant held out his hand, to signal his men to stop shooting. "What a mess, I am glad we are not the ones to clean it up." Mills spat as he looked at the body parts scatter about the Lad, and to some of the soldiers' horror, small bits of limbs we twitching. "Potter lets head to the end of this Lab, and you guys blast those parts that is still moving before joining us." Mills smiled at the sick looks of his men, before walking through the blood stained room.

Across the large lab, the two soldiers stopped before a solid door, and opened it to reveal a long hallway with a number of doors on each side. "There should be some offices and storage rooms along this corridor, we better check them out before heading to the Morgue." Mills quickly suggested, and with a nod, the two slowly open doors, and they began shouted into them to see if there were any survivors.

After encountering some Undead, the young Wizard almost gave out hope that they would find anyone living, that was until he reached to his fifth door, which he slightly opened. "Hey is there anyone in there?" Harry shouted, while preparing his gun to shoot into the room.

"Please help us, we have some injured!" Someone shouted back, and the young Wizard looked to his Sergeant.

"Sir I got survivors in this room!" Harry quickly informed the older soldier.

"I am not deaf Potter, I heard them!" Mill snapped at the young Wizard. "Now go in there and assist those people, while I radio my men to get them to safety." Mills quickly ordered, and the young Wizard went into the room, to see what he can do.

The room was a large storage room, where the young Wizard spotted five scared and bloodied doctors, a few had bad wounds on various parts of there body. "Do any of you need help to leave here?" Harry quickly asked as he went to the wounded to check them over.

"Only the ones with bite marks, I think they need a stretcher, since with all the blood they lost I doubt they will make it to the first floor." A doctor warned as the young Wizard silently cast a healing spell, which should help keep the wounded alive.

"I got some help coming do you guys know where the elevator is on this floor?" Harry wondered as the doctors nodded.

"The elevator is on the left side of the lab, just pas the double doors." A Doctor quickly informed the young Wizard, but a pain filled voice got his attention.

"There is something in the Morgue it spoke before unleashing the Undead." The wounded Doctor whispered before passing out.

"Do you guys know what he was talking about?" Harry worriedly asked the standing doctors.

"Sorry we weren't in the Morgue when the Undead attacked us, but he could just be seeing things with the blood lost." A doctor suggested as the young Wizard agreed, but knew there was more then just the Undead here.

"You are right, since I doubt the Undead can speak." Harry laughed as the doors open and a number of soldiers entered. "You guys better take the Elevator, there are two severely wound doctors here." Harry firmly warned as the soldiers nodded.

"We will take the elevator, but are those doctors affected by the Virus?" One soldier worriedly asked as he pointed to the wounded doctors.

"No the Virus will only affect the dead, and the body must be around a large number of Undead to be affected." Harry firmly informed the soldiers whom accepted it.

"That is good to know, we should have the doctors out and heading to the secure hospital in minutes." The Soldier firmly informed the young Wizard, before he and the others carefully carried the wounded out of the room.

With the soldiers gone, the young Wizard looked worried. "Could there be a Dark Spirit here, great I will be in trouble if that is the case." Harry worriedly thought as he made his way out of the room, and continued searching the remaining doors that lined the hallway.

At the far end of the hallway, two soldiers face a damage and open door. "The Morgue, I hope all the Undead had left the room." Harry worriedly asked his Sergeant as he readied his weapon.

"There is no telling how many bodies a hospital has in a day, so we only can hope that most of the Undead had already left this room, and our soldiers are dealing with them right now." Mills suggested, as he too readied his weapon, both enter the room.

As the young Wizard enter a dark room, the older soldier started to go in, when a thick cloud of mist slammed into him, and threw him back ten feet into the hallway.

For a few seconds the Sergeant laid stunned, before coming to his senses. "Great what hit me?" Mills loudly complained as his looked down the hallway, only to see a solid wall of dark mists just feet in front of him. "Great if that wall of mists is as solid as I think it is Harry is alone with what ever in there." Mills thought as he fumbled for his radio and called in for reinforcements.


	12. Hospital Siege Part 3

A/N; Ok I admit it, I may have over did it towards the end of this chapter, and I don't mean the talk with the Dark Spirit, I already had that planned for a while.

And lastly I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

Morgue

As the young Wizard entered the room, he found himself engulf in pure darkness, unsure what to do he tried to use his Spiritual Powers but no matter what he did work. "Now what I can no longer see in the dark, and I can't even feel the floor beneath me." Harry grumbled while pointing his weapon foreword, but since it pure darkness, he could not see his hands or the weapon. "Dark Spirit I know you are in here!" Harry quickly called out, since he knew the only thing he could do was to talk to the Spirit.

"Spirit Hunter, I was wondering when you are going to call out to me." A amuse voice sounded about the young Wizard.

"Is this why you are attacking the Hospital just to talk to me?" Harry called out into the darkness.

"Of course Spirit Hunter, we Dark Spirits always like to know our most powerful opponent more before we go all out on you Humans." The voice joked as the young Wizard glared. "But of course you or your lovely wife is not the most powerful of you all right." The Voice firmly asked then continued. "Your Daughter powers could match that of Lord Kami's it is too bad, we allowed your Lord to open a Portal back to Spirit World, just to take her back to help her reach her potential." The Voice laughed as the Hunter gulped.

"What do you mean you allowed!" Harry quickly demanded his voice could not hide the worry of the Spirit's answered.

"We allowed your daughter to go back, knowing by the time her training is complete, your world will already have fallen before us!" The Spirit laughter echoed about the young Wizard. "It is too bad your daughter left this realm, since we were worried she could have turn the tied in your favor." The Voice stopped as the young Wizard shouted at him.

"Your plans will not work we will stall you until my daughter comes back to us!" Harry yelled as he hoped it was so.

"You can try Spirit Hunter, but I really doubt you can, since right now, thanks to the Phantom Hunters, the number of your current Spiritualists is only a fraction of what was two-hundred years ago, so I doubt you will do any better then your ancestors did!" The Voice warned, as the young Wizard looked worried. "But enough talk, I will leave you with this warning, what we are doing now and for the next couple months, is just a test to see what you Humans are capable of." The Voice warned as the room exploded in light, for a few seconds blinding the young Wizard.

It took a moment for the young Wizard to regain his senses, and looked about the blood soak room. "Great we are in big trouble." Harry worriedly thought as the Sergeant entered with a group of his men.

"Potter what is going on here!" Mills shouted as the young Wizard turned to him.

"I'm sorry Sergeant Mills, I need to talk to Commander Drake, and a few others before I can tell you what just happen." Harry firmly informed a not too happy Sergeant.

"Fine then Potter, but I better get more information about what we are dealing with, since from what I just heard now is giving me doubts it is just a Virus!" Mills warned as the young Wizard realized the Muggles had heard his conversation with the Dark Spirit.

"Don't worry, I have a terrible feeling everyone will know the truth within the next few months." Harry warned as he stormed away.

Elevator

Knowing he should not just disappear in the building, the young Wizard knew, he needed to seen living the building before using his abilities to head back home. "Great I just ended one war, and now I am stuck in another." Harry grumbled as the doors opened and the young Wizard stepped out only to see a sea of Muggles outside protesting the Military actions, many were pounding on the doors. "Great this is not good." Harry thought before casting some Locking and unbreakable charms on the entrance, before heading back to the Elevator.

Basement Labs

Back in the labs, the young Wizard met up with the Sergeant. "Potter I thought you would have already left!" Mills spat at the young Wizard.

"Sorry I would have left already, if not for the hundreds of protesters just outside the entrance." Harry warned, as the Sergeant looked worried.

"This is not good, thanks to all the Rumors that is spreading about the Undead, the Civilians no longer believing what the Government is saying." Mills grumbled, as he looked worried. "Great I was counting on the Local Law Enforcements to keep the Protestors at bay while we work, but I am guessing them now over numbering their men." Mills warned as the young Wizard looked to him.

"Sir is there anywhere out of here, since I am sure we can no longer use the entrance." Harry worriedly warned as the Sergeant nodded before speaking into his radio.

Within minutes, the Sergeant put the Radio down to speak to the young Wizard. "We can use the Helicopters, since right now they are just finishing the evacuations, and will be able to pick us up on their next rounds." Mills sighed as he gestured his men to head to the Elevators to evacuate the Hospital.

"Sir, what about the Undead in the Hospital?" Harry wondered as the Sergeant continued walking.

"From what I can tell, after that flash of light, all the Undead our soldiers were fighting fell to pieces, so I am sure this Hospital is now clear of them." Mills firmly informed the young Wizard, and they all quietly entered the elevators to head to the top floor.

Helipad

High above the Hospital, the young Wizard looked down far bellow him, his eyes widen at what he saw. "There must be hundreds of those protestors." Harry gulped as he saw the whole parking lot full of people.

"This is probably a small number, compare to what is happening around the world." Mills warned as he glanced over the side of the building. "I'm afraid our battles will no longer be with the Undead, if this keeps up." Mills warned as he gestured his men to get ready to leave as a Helicopter flew to the Helipad.


	13. Fudge grave error

A/N; Sorry for the late update, I was having some problems deciding on to write for this chapter, and in the end, I went for this one.

And lastly I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

Ministry of Magic

Walking in the hallways, a toad like Witch grinned as she looked over some Parchments. "Finally we got that Brat he will pay for humiliating us!" Umbridge thought as she grinned madly, scaring the few Wizards and Witches in the hallway.

Minister's Office

The Minister is happily signing away laws which would cause the Muggle-borns to lose more rights, when his secretary got his attention. "Minister Fudge, there is a Madam Umbridge here to see you." The Secretary calmly called from the doorway.

"Please send Madam Umbridge in, and get us some tea." Fudge ordered as the toad-like Witch rudely pushed the secretary aside to get into the room.

"Sorry Minister Fudge, but I doubt we will have time for tea." Umbridge warned as she walked over to the Minister's desk. "I had gotten these disturbing reports from our Muggle Informants, which stats that the Muggle Aurors have gotten hold of Magical Enhance Weapons." Umbridge warned as the Minister paled.

"We can't allow that to happen, who knows what they will do with that kind of power." Fudge screamed as he slammed his fist on his desk. "I want the ones responsible for this immediately thrown into the Veil of Death!" Fudge continued yelling as the toad-like Witch agreed.

"Actually I do know who is responsible here is a Picture of the Wizard who was supplying the Muggles." Umbridge smiled while placing a picture of a messy hair Wizard, wearing a black uniform.

"That is Potter, but it can't be he looks too old!" Fudge spat as he looked over the picture

"That maybe so Minister, but the brat could be using aging Potions to get the Muggles to work with him." Umbridge suggested as the Minister look unsure.

"Madam Umbridge are you sure this is Potter, I could lose my job if I tried to arrest him without any solid proof." Fudge warned as he remembered what happened the last few times he tried to arrest the young Wizard.

"I had my Informants scan the brat, and it was confirmed he is the so call Boy who Lived." Umbridge firmly informed the Minister.

"Well then, let's head to the Auror Department and personally get some Aurors to join us." Fudge smiled as he and the Witch left the office.

Auror Department Office

A Witch sits at her desk sighing at a Parchment that had the budgets cuts on her Department. "Great how many cuts, is our Minister is going to give us, this is the fourth one this month." Bones grumbled as she felt a headache from all the reading. "Great if this keeps up, there are no way we can keep the peace since we would only have a handful of unqualified Aurors to maintain this Department." Bones thoughts ended as the Minister stormed into her office and slammed some Parchments before her.

"I want Potter arrested, for giving the Muggles Magical enhanced Weapons!" Fudge yelled as the Witch looked to him.

"Minister Fudge, I am guessing you didn't read the Memo from the ICW, which…" Bones tried to warned, but interrupted by the Minister.

"Do you think I have the time to read all the mail I get?" Fudge angrily informed the very irate Witch. "Now you will do what I say, or you will find yourself out in the streets with no job." Fudge glared at the Witch to say something before continuing. "I want you to assign a team of your best Aurors to accompany me to Hogwarts so I can personally arrest Potter and then have a trial to immediately throw the brat in the Veil of Death." Fudge ordered as the Witch sighed.

"The best of my Aurors are already assigned to you Minister, so you don't need me to ask them to accompany you to Hogwarts." Bones firmly informed the glaring Minister.

"In that case, get everything ready for Potter's Trial we should be back within the hour." Fudge ordered as he and the toad like Witch left.

With the unwelcome guests gone, the Witch sighed as she went back to her paperwork. "Fudge you fool, you should have read the Memo from the ICW." Bones thought, while knowing they will need a new Minister soon.

Hogwarts/Headmaster's Office

The Headmaster sighed in relief as he watched a TV showing a Helicopter taking off from a top of a Hospital. "Great those Muggles Protestors will be trouble I just hope the Muggle Government will be able to keep them under control." Dumbledore thoughts ended as he looked to his entrance of the office. "Great what does Fudge want now?" Dumbledore thought and vanish the TV, and waited patiently for the Minister to arrive.

In no time, in the now almost crowded office, the Minister looked not so nicely at the Headmaster. "Dumbledore, you nor anyone else can no longer protect Potter this time!" Fudge warned as he glared at the calm looking Headmaster.

"And why do we need to protect Mr. Potter may I ask?" Dumbledore wondered as the Minister slammed some parchments before him.

"Potter was caught giving Magic Enhance Muggle Weapons to Muggles, which is against our laws to do so!" Fudge yelled as the Headmaster picked up the Parchments and flip through them.

"Well from what I read, there was no law broken, since…" Dumbledore stopped as the toad like Witch interrupted him.

"No laws broken, Dumbledore from what I read, Potter broke one of our many Laws that would consider him a Traitor to the Wizarding World, which is a immediate Death Sentence." Umbridge spat at the Headmaster

"Please hear me out, or you will…" Dumbledore again stopped by a not so happy Minister.

"I don't care what you have to say Dumbledore I want Potter arrested now so I can personally send him into the Veil of Death for his Traitorous deeds!" Fudge yelled, but before he could continue, a very surprise messy hair Wizard appeared in the office.

"Oh did I come in a bad time?" Harry worriedly asked as the Toad-like Witch quickly took out her Wand and pointed it to the young Wizard.

"Crucio!" Umbridge quickly yelled to every one's surprise, but the young Wizard dodge the Curse, and with a waved of his hand, all Wands from the unfriendly guests flew to the Headmaster's Desk.

"Now that is settled, care to tell me what is going on?" Harry firmly asked the now panicky guests.

"Potter I demand you to give us back our wands so we can arrest you for giving the Muggles Magical help!" Fudge quickly ordered, as the young Wizard looked to him.

"Really Minister, you didn't read your mail from the ICW, or the International Aurors, which would have clear me from any wrongdoings." Harry wondered as the red face Minister looked to him.

"You lie they would never give out Magical Support to Muggles!" Umbridge yelled as a large Indian appeared in the doorway.

"Mr. Fudge, Madam Umbridge and you Aurors, are all are under arrest by the Order of the International Laws!" Drake yelled while stepping aside to allow his men to go into the office to arrest the guests.

"You can't do this, you have no Authority here!" Fudge yelled as the Aurors handcuffed him.

"Mr. Fudge, even though you don't acknowledge the International Laws, the ICW does, and will support everything we do to enforce it!" Drake spat at the cringing Minister.

"But Potter doesn't fall under the International Laws!" Umbridge yelled as she tried to struggle away from the Aurors.

"Actually Umbridge, Mr. Potter and the Spiritualists is now fully Protected by the International Laws, so unless they break a law, they will be protected by the International Aurors!" Drake glared as the unwelcome guests escorted out of the office.

With the office clear, the Headmaster smiled at the large Indian. "That was fast Auror Drake I almost thought I would have to do something drastic to our esteemed Minister." Dumbledore calmly suggested as the Auror looked to him.

"You can thank Madam Bones for us being here so fast, she was worried for Mr. Potter and your safely. " Drake joked as he sat down. "But now we got that out of the way, Mr. Potter do you have anything to report?" Drake wondered, as the now worried young Wizard nodded.

"Actually we better call Headmaster Jeffrey, and Unspeakable St. Nick, since we have a huge problem." Harry warned as the two paled.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N; Just to let you know, I been dreading to write this chapter, and I am glad to be over with it, and get back to the battles yet to come.

And lastly I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

Hogwarts/Headmaster's Office

A Messy hair young Wizard just finished explaining what had happen in the hospital, when the large Auror spoke up. "I was hoping for more time before the Muggles learn the truth about the Undead." Drake sighed at the thought of explaining about the Dark Spirits to Muggles.

"Could we just Modify the Muggle Memories?" Dumbledore uncertainly suggested as the large Auror shook his head.

"No since this might happen again, and plus if the Muggles learned that we had erased their memories, there will consequences that could destroy the relationship we have right now." Drake warned as the rest agreed.

"If we have no other option, then we should tell the Muggles, about the Dark Spirits and us Spiritualists." Jeffrey suggested as the older Headmaster looked to him.

"Are you sure about this Headmaster Jeffrey, this revelation might not go well with the Muggles." Dumbledore warned as the large Auror spoke up.

"Not if the Muggle Governments supports us." Drake suggested as everyone looked to him. "The Muggle Governments that are fully aware of the Magical World might accept this." Drake finished as the Headmaster gave it a thought.

"The only Governments that I am aware of I that know about our existence is The United States, England, and French." Dumbledore thoughtfully remembered.

"There is also Germany, Australia and Egypt." Drake added, as he looked lost in his thoughts. "I'm sure Mr. Waters will know of other Muggle Governments that knows our existence, and with his help, we can get other Governments to help us." Drake suggested as the elder Headmaster looked to him.

"Auror Drake are you sure about Mr. Waters involvement in this." Dumbledore warned as the large Auror shook his head.

"Actually Mr. Waters loves a challenge Headmaster Dumbledore, and from what I hear, he been bored out of his mind lately just helping with the usual Muggle Governments problems." Drake answered as the others accepted it.

"Then in that case, have Mr. Waters do what he can do to help keep our current relations with the Muggles stay the same, since I fear that in the near future, our two worlds would need to be united to end this Darkness that could destroy our very existence." Dumbledore warned as the large Auror agreed.

"Of course Headmaster, but before I go, I need to talk to a certain Spirit Hunter." Drake firmly informed the Headmaster, as the young Wizard gulped.

"What is it Auror Drake, did I do something wrong?" Harry worriedly asked, as the Auror turned on him.

"Mr. Potter, just to let you know you been given the Rank of Lieutenant." Drake started as the young Wizard looked to him. "And also Sergeant Mills had been requesting that you join the rest of his squad on their daily trainings and such." Drake smiled at the paling Wizard. "But since you have school to attend, I suggested that you join his Squad on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays, while they do their mornings and afternoons training exercises." Drake smiled, as the young Wizard looked faint.

"I can't get out this can I?" Harry gulped as the large Auror shook his head.

"Mr. Potter, Sergeant Mills will be expecting you tomorrow morning at five, so don't disappoint us by being late." Drake firmly warned as he left the office.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Harry grumbled as his former Headmaster looked to him.

"Mr. Potter I do suggest that you get an early sleep, and also don't try taking any type of Potions, that could increase your Stamina, since none of the will not be affective for a long term use." Dumbledore grinned as his former student groaned.

"Fine I guess I will head back to the Spiritual School to study as much as I can and then will call it a night right after dinner." Harry grumbled before disappearing from the office.

With their student gone, the younger Headmaster smiled. "I will be betting that Mr. Potter will be sore for the next few weeks." Jeffrey grinned, as did the older Headmaster.

"I wouldn't bet on that Headmaster Jeffrey." Dumbledore grinned, as they started talking about other things.

A Week later

England's Ministry of Magic/Auror Department

In a large office, a Witch is interrupted, as a large Auror stepped in, she quickly stood up. "Commander Drake, what can I do for you?" Bones almost stuttered out.

"I'm here to tell you that Mr. Fudge was sentence fifty years for a large number of crimes against his people." Drake firmly informed the wide-eye Witch. "Also I am having my men looking over all documents concerning his stay in office, to see what unjust Laws should be removed, and what we can do to improve your society." Drake firmly finished, as the Witch looked glad.

"Finally we will get some real things done to make our world a better place." Bones sighed as she sat down. "Unfortunately there will be lots of obstacles, especially with many of those in power who still want to stick to our old traditions." Bones warned as the Auror agreed.  
"I know Madam Bones, but I am hoping with us here, we can finally remove the remaining Corrupted Politicians and then put the ones who want change in charge, we can make sure this Government is finally up-to-dated with the rest of the Ministries of Magic from across the Globe." Drake suggested, as the Witch looked startled.

"Are we really that outdated?" Bones quickly asked a nodding Auror.

"I would say about Ninety percent of the Magical Communities in the world have accepted many of the Muggle culture, and the Magical English Government is currently rank two of the ones trying to stick to the old ways." Drake warned as the Witch paled at the thought of how much her world would need to change.

"Then I hope with the International Aurors help, we can make the necessary changes to our world." Bones hoped as they continue talking about the necessary changes to her world.


	15. Mall Attack

A/N; Sorry for the late update, I will have the second part ready soon.

Oh if you are wondering about the attack, I been using referances from Undead Movies to help me decide where they would strike next.

And lastly I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

RAF Training grounds

It has been almost several months and there been only small incidents with the Undead, and the Special Forces assign to stop them is now a force to be recon with, as they continue training for their upcoming battles at a deserted mountain area.

On top of a Light Armor Truck, a touch looking soldier looked on as his small group of men ran laps on a rugged dirt trail. "Alright kids, you just beat your best time by three seconds, and I know you can do better!" Sergeant Mills shouted into his Microphone, which encourage his men to go faster.

After hours of hard running, the Sergeant watched his men collapse before his truck. "Alright kids, lets head into the truck, and let's go home, since you lot seems to be out of shape." Mills spat as the groaning men went into the back of the spacious truck, and soon they were off.

Once back at their base, the Sergeant looked to a certain messy hair young man. "It's been several months since that incident with Potter, I just wish my superiors didn't order me to keep quite about it, or I would he drilling him for what he knew." Mills angrily thought as he continue watching his men put their equipment away before heading to the Barracks to clean up for the day.

Once all the soldiers were ready, a certain messy hair Wizard walked over to his Sergeant. "Sergeant Mills, if that is all you need of me, I better head back to my Headquarters." Harry suggested as the Sergeant nodded.

"Fine Potter you may go, but before you head back, I need you to give this to Commander Drake." Mills suggested as he handed over a File, which the young Wizard knew was his monthly reports.

"I will make sure Commander Drake gets this sir, and I will see you in two days." Harry saluted before walking away.

Spiritual School

After making a quick detour, the now very tired young Wizard headed to his dorms, only to stop as a red hair young Witch called upon him. "Harry…" Ginny yelled as she rushed over to her husband and gave him a hug and a kiss.

"Ginny I see you are back from French." Harry smiled since he had not seen his wife for a week since with all the things they had been doing.

"I just gotten back, but I think before we do anything you need a bath real badly." Ginny complained as she scrunched up her nose.

"Hey I just came from a training session, just give me a few minute to clean up, and we can go to dinner together." Harry smiled as he left his wife.

Great Hall

About halfway through dinner, the nosy room filled with people of all ages interrupted as an alarm sounded, the Headmaster quickly waved his hand to make a screen appear to the side of the room.

Within seconds of the appearance of the screen, a news reporter appeared before a large Mall. "This is Lindsey Reporting live from Broadgate Centre Mall, where there been reports of the Undead attacking the shoppers." Lindsey stopped as something passed to her. "This is just in, it now been confirmed the Mall is overrun with the Undead, and from what the Local Police can tell, its been like this since this afternoon, since this was just been reported by shoppers whom just tried to enter the Mall ." Lindsey gasped out as she as well as everyone in the room realize how grave the situation this was.

With the reporter, continue talking about the news, the Headmaster quickly stood up. "Mr. Potter you better head back to Sergeant Mills, and see about this new development." Jeffrey gravely suggested as the messy hair Wizard nodded as he stood up, but stopped by his wife.

"Headmaster since this is just one incident, I would like to join Harry." Ginny quickly suggested as her Headmaster nodded, and both teens quickly left the room to get ready.


End file.
